Living for a Better Tomorrow
by xXxHoneyRosexXx
Summary: Armin, Eren, Levi and Mikasa finally make their way to the Jaeger basement, only to find what they could have never imagined...slight AU. ErenXMikasa and LeviXOC May contain spoilers and may eventually be rated higher. Different POV's ON HIATUS
1. And so it Begins

Alright! Hey everyone this is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction so please go easy on me :O This chapter is much shorter than what I normally pump out (and a bit rushed...) but I promise the next chapter will be longer and more in depth, think of this as the prologue :) Well, please enjoy!

* * *

_Year 850: Infiltrating Wall Maria_

_This is disgusting, utterly repulsive. Look at everyone, look at all these people risking their lives for __**me, **__in the hope that my basement holds the answer to saving not only themselves, but humanity. I can't help but feel the urge to vomit at the thought that I'm about to leave all my friends behind to try and make my way safely to the crumbled remains of my home. It's selfish and despicable and I can't help but think I shouldn't leave them behind, corporal however says they know this is their job and that I just need to trust him on this. _

_Yet, all I can think of is how I saw every member of the previous Special Operations Squad die because I trusted them and didn't act on my own…I could turn around-I could still make it, I-_

"_Jaeger."_

_I shook my head and just like that I was back in the present situation. To my left was Mikasa, Armin to my right and Corporal was leading us. The surroundings seemed familiar, aside from the fact that the roads were covered in an array of different sized rocks, showing hints of old blood still stained into random crevices. _

"_It's going to be okay."_

_I turned to Armin to see a rather encouraging smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile a little back at him. He was right, I should trust in my friends. They're all incredibly strong people, constantly taking on death. We all are; I shouldn't doubt their abilities, I'll just hope that they try their damn hardest to survive._

"_It's right around the corner." _

_Mikasa spoke up for the first time since we'd set out. I think she's been lost in thought too, about what though I'm unsure. I'm a bit unsteady about the fact that we're returning to our old home, maybe she's remembering everything too? That day five years ago is still fresh in my memory, and it's the driving force that keeps me going. My mom won't have died in vain, I'll be useful, and I __**will **__save humanity. I just hope that what we need is in that basement…_

"_We're coming up on the entrance."_

_All of us pulled the reins on our horses and ceased right as we came around the corner. The sight pulled at my heart and I started feeling that pain again. My house is still destroyed and I can see my mother's blood is still splattered all over the cobblestone. I have to hold back the bile and keep my vision forward to avoid heaving all over myself. Thankfully, however there doesn't seem to be any Titans in sight._

_We're getting closer to the door and I can visibly see all of us getting more and more tense. Everything rests on what is behind this door. Will this save us, or throw us back even more? I can only hope that my father, wherever he may be, left behind something useful. Armin, Corporal and Mikasa pause on either sides of the door and look to me with this kind of hope that is rarely seen. Hope that we may be able to end this finally, hope that we may finally be able to live outside the walls, and hope that maybe one day we'll be able to see the oceans of fire and everything else the outside has to offer us._

_I pull the key from my neck, and with an unsteady hand slowly unlock the door. I pause and I can see Mikasa and Armin smiling a bit unsurely at me, Corporal raises his eyebrows a bit but I can feel he is trying to assure me that things are going to be okay. Inhaling slightly I turn the key and brace myself for whatever is on the other side of that door…_

"_What in the actual fuck…?"_

_Corporal cursing is the last thing I remember before I lost consciousness._

* * *

"_Eren..."_

What…? This voice sounds familiar…

"_Eren."_

What the hell, who is this?

"**Eren.**"

I could feel my eyes slowly opening and my consciousness returning. The image in front of me was beginning to gain shape, starting to resemble something human. With one last blink my vision had returned to me and I could see-

"Mom?"

Without much thought my arms were around her squeezing for dear life and I could feel the tears springing from my eyes. My mother was right in front of me, she was solid and definitely not a hallucination. I could feel her cooing softly under my grip, her hands rubbing up my back in a soothing manor.

"What's wrong sweetheart? Did you have a nightmare? You're a bit old but…" She continued to go off about me being too old to cry about my nightmares but I didn't even care, just the fact that I could hold her again made me feel so good inside. This didn't make any sense though, why was my mother here?

I opened my eyes after a few minutes of serene bliss and noticed Mikasa staring blankly in my direction. She looked like she was trying to contain something that I didn't quite understand yet, however, I had to raise a brow at the questionable outfit she was wearing. Some weird skirt and socks with a sweater, button up shirt and her usual scarf. This doesn't look like anything I have ever seen…

"Alright Eren, that's enough. If you don't get up now you're going to be late."

"Late? Late for what?"

"Ha, very funny, Mikasa already tried that. Hurry or you'll be late for _school."_

_School…? _We're going to _school? _My mother left my grasp and stood, pulling my ear a little before she left. Mikasa and I just sorta stared at each other in equal confusion before I finally spoke up.

"Do you know what's going on here?"

She proceeded into what I assumed was my room and over to a wardrobe nestled in the corner, pulling out a weird looking sort of suit consisting of khaki pants, a white button up and a khaki colored brown plaid tie. This was a sort of odd combination of colors I hadn't really seen before…

"No idea, especially when your mom came into wake me up-put this on."

She laid out 'my' clothes onto 'my bed' and I just sort of stared at them as if they were the most peculiar things I had ever seen in my life.

"We're actually going? But we don't even know what's going on-"

"We have to find Armin and Corporal; if we're lucky they may be there."

Shit, she's right. I was too caught up in the moment to realize they weren't here…Wherever _here _was. Mikasa left me to get dressed and I couldn't help but notice all the strange things that were here, things that I had never even _seen._

"_EREN!" _

My mother screamed for me and I quickly threw on the rest of the outfit, not even bothering to check myself out. Upon opening the door Mikasa was right in front of me, holding up a strange little black box and pointing to it.

"Take this thing with you."

I cocked my head at her and slowly turned back into my room, finding a similar black box next to my bed.

"What is it?"

I eyed the strange thing from bottom to top but still couldn't quite decide what it was. I followed after her not paying much mind to my surroundings.

"I'm not quite sure, but this thing called "Contacts" has all our friend's names."

This caught me by surprise.

"_All _of our friends?"

She nodded as we made our way down the steps, upon reaching the bottom all we could do was stand there and look at everything going on around us. There was another box, much larger than the ones we were holding that displayed a moving picture; people were talking on it about things like the weather and daily news.

Both of our heads shot toward what we assumed was the kitchen when we heard a popping noise, and my mother rushing out holding what looked like dark bread.

"Alright, here's some toast kids, get your shoes on and hurry or you're going to be late!"

She was shooing us toward the door and the only thing I could think of was-

"Are we going to be safe?"

She looked at me as if that were the oddest thing I had ever said to her.

"Why wouldn't you be? Unless you walk down some dark alley or talk to suspicious people…"

She genuinely looked confused and Mikasa and I just eyed each other.

"What about the Tit-"

Mikasa's hand was over my mouth before I could finish my sentence.

"Bye bye, we'll see you later."

She dragged me toward the door and it pissed me off slightly. Why didn't she let me finish? I would have struggled harder, yet when she opened the front door and I _saw _it…Well, I couldn't do much but gawk.

Things looked…_real, _and when I say real, I mean I couldn't see walls _anywhere. _We were outside, like _really _outside. When I looked at Mikasa I could see her eyes were widened and her grip on me had lessened, so I managed to pull myself out and we both just stood there in silence and took in how beautiful and _free _everything looked.

I wondered where we were, where we were going, and how we got here in the first place. Yet, as I dipped my hand down to pet the grass, or jumped up to try and pluck a leaf off the tree, I acknowledged how liberating it felt to know I was no longer in a cage. Was this the future, a future where we managed to defeat the Titans? No…No this couldn't be the future… Whatever it was, for one thing I could be sure, this has to be a stepping stone that would lead us to a future _like this_.

* * *

Okie Dokie! That was the first chapter! I have big plans for this and I'm already typing up the next chapter, but please please please review because that is literally what keeps me going, and what lets me know that you guys are interested and want to read more! I really appreciate what you guys have to say! So please, drop a review :) Next chapter should be up soon!

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	2. What the Hell

Okay! I'm back with the second chapter! Thank you guys so much for the reviews, I always love seeing what everyone thinks! :) How will our favorite characters react to be sent to this world? Well read on :D

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Eren come on we have to go."

Mikasa gripped onto the collar of his shirt with a minimal amount of force, lightly dragging the awe struck Titan-boy along with her.

"Oi! Mikasa wait there's so much to see!"

She couldn't help the faint smile playing onto her lips. His eyes were shining with a sort of innocence that she hadn't seen on him in quite some time; it suited him more than the vengeful scowl he normally wore.

"Mikasa, come on let go! I'll walk, I'll walk!"

She rolled her eyes at him and released her grip on him; he stumbled a bit, but soon picked up his pace to match hers. His eyes wandered every which way trying to take in all of his surroundings; there were men and women passing them by wearing the weirdest kind of clothes, giant sign type things with flashing pictures, sort of like the box with the people inside of it he had seen earlier.

"_**Shit, what the hell is that?!**_"

Eren shrieked, feeling every ounce of manliness drain his body as he clung to Mikasa. She took on a defensive stance, not having any weapons on her but still prepared to take on whatever this 'thing' was. The 'thing' however just whizzed by them, paying no mind to either. Eren cocked a brow before slowly moving from behind Mikasa, she dropped her defense skeptically still eyeing the direction the 'thing' flew down.

"Mikasa…There's more of them."

He turned her head forward with his hand and both just gawked at the wide array flying up and down the road, little ones, big ones, and a varying amount of colors. They _seemed _like they meant no harm, but Mikasa still kept a close eye on them.

"Hey…I think there are people inside of them!"

Both kids squinted in the direction of one about to pass them, noticing that there most definitely was a person inside of it.

"There is so much weird stuff here…I can't wrap my head around any of it."

Mikasa muttered under her breath, noticing Eren wasn't paying attention. She sighed, shrugged and continued to go up the street just as Eren's mother had told her to. It didn't take long for Eren to notice she'd left him behind, hearing his heavy steps behind her she slowed slightly.

"Mikasa, how do you know this is the right way?"

He cocked his head slightly.

"I told your mother I couldn't remember, she laughed at me but explained how to get there."

That's right, a midst all the excitement he'd forgotten to ask Mikasa about his mother.

"How is she here? Mom is…Well she died, I saw it, you saw. So why is she here now?"

Mikasa seemed to take a moment to ponder this, not drawing any conclusions, only concluding that she was just as confused as Eren. Everything going on around them was confusing and made no sense whatsoever. How did they even end up here in the first place? She pulled out the odd little square box with contacts and stared at it or a few minutes, attempting to wonder what it meant.

"Eh, Mikasa, show me how to use this thing."

He held the small box out far from himself, pulling a Levi and acting like it was gross and disgusting. He shook it slightly from afar, noticing it still not doing anything. Mikasa pointed to the small button on the front, only earning a perplexed stare from Eren. He proceeded to press it and nearly chucked the box when it greeted him with a 'Good Morning, Eren.'

"_**How does this thing know my name?!**_"

She shrugged, wondering why he thought she knew all the answers when she was just as confused as him. One thing was for certain though, they had to find Levi and Armin.

"Oi, Mikasa this thing says I have a 'text', what's a text?"

Mikasa took the box from Eren, trying to figure out how to find the so called 'text'.

"Oh."

It caught her by surprise when the box showed her a picture displaying a message that said it was from Armin, she eagerly read through it, hoping for some clues as to where he may be.

"It's from Armin; it says Levi and him are at the school. This works, how do I reply?"

She fumbled around clumsily with the small box, finally finding a tab labeled 'reply'. The writing process was pretty straight forward, she told him Eren and herself would be there shortly and to wait for them outside. He stared at the screen in awe, his hand flying to her shoulder and gripping it.

"Wow Mikasa, You're so adaptable! You figured out the weird little box!"

A small blush crept onto her cheeks at his compliment, he however did not notice. Upon looking up she noticed the school was coming into view.

* * *

Mikasa POV

* * *

I really wish Eren would take his hand off my shoulder; it's making it harder to calm this blush down. I know now isn't the time to let my feelings get in the way; we're both really confused in this weird place.

I shook my head to set myself straight, not now, Mikasa. I look ahead and see we finally made it to what I assume is 'our school' considering everyone is wearing the same uniform. I scan the area in an attempt to find Armin or Levi but it's no use, there are too many people.

"Hey, Mikasa!"

I can feel a foreign hand grasping me, and my desire to kick someone's ass is rising. That voice sounds vaguely familiar somehow though…

"Jean! Holy shit I never thought I'd be happy to see your horse face!"

Oh, it's Jean?

"Jaeger, shut your face-wait what do you mean horse face?!"

Yeah, it's Jean. He and Eren are bickering as usual, yet something seems…

"What are you doing here? Are you confused too?"

Jean cocked a brow at him, a slight glimmer in his eye.

"Going to school, same as you? And what do you mean confused? Wait are you gay-WAIT ARE-"

Alright enough of that, maybe if I glare at him darkly he'll knock it off.

"N-no I guess not sorry my bad, Mikasa, ha, sorry…Anyway~ the welcoming ceremony starts soon."

Welcoming ceremony? But we need to find Armin and Levi…

"You know, Mikasa, if you wanna sit with a real man…"

"Can it Kirschtein, we'll be there, just go on without us."

Thankfully Eren spoke up before me, looks like Jean won't be losing his pride today. He slumped over in a defeated fashion, meandering off and muttering something about how he'd lost faith in humanity.

"Well, sure _sounds _like Jean, but I don't think that was _our _Jean."

Eren was right, that sounded and looked exactly like Jean, yet he definitely seemed to be set in this world's ways; and what was that about and entrance ceremony? It looks like all the students here are filtering into the building; it'd probably be wise to follow them.

"I thought we were waiting for Armin and Corporal?"

Eren began questioning me. I nodded my head behind me, motioning for him to look around; he did and slumped over after noticing neither of them were in the courtyard. His actions were cute and I couldn't help but pat him affectionately on the head, I might not be able to fully express my feelings to him, but I can at least show I care. We jogged to catch up to the rest of the kids and found that they were all walking to a rather spacious room with over one thousand seats-at least- and a stage full of official looking adults and-

"Corporal?"

What was he doing up there? His usually stoic face was almost comical, his eyebrows were turned and he looked a little freaked out to be up there, Eren definitely found it hysterical, considering his hand was clamping over his mouth in a failed attempt to contain his laughter. Cute.

"Is this for real? Like really?"

His words were broken up by suppressed giggles; while he was making fun of Levi I scanned the room. Much to my excitement I found our rather freaked out best friend sitting with two empty seats in the front of the room. I had to grab Eren's wrist and drag him along as he attempted to calm himself.

Armin saw us coming and his demeanor changed rapidly from terrified to relieved. With his usual friendly smile he patted the seats next to him.

"You don't even know how happy I am to see you guys, I've been so freaked out."

He ran his hand through his hair and began fiddling with his tie, he obviously wasn't taking all of this well.

"Well, you managed to figure out that black box thing before us, you're adapting well."

He perked up, I assumed he had forgotten about it until I'd brought it up. Swiftly he whipped the black box out of his pocket, holding it up and basically showcasing it to us.

"Eren, Mikasa, this is called a 'cellphone', you use it to communicate and message people!"

A 'cellphone'? What a weird name…I suppose it sounds useful though, if we can communicate like that it should make this whole ordeal a little less-Holy shit what is this. My pocket is vibrating, what the hell?

"Armin, why is it vibrating?"

I feel like I look primitive, holding this 'cellphone' that's vibrating like a mad man like a foot away from me. Wait, it says I have a text. What an odd way to alert someone…

"Oh, Eren it's from your mom. She wished us good luck on our first day, wait what's this symbol…?"

"Wait-Eren-Your mom-?"

"It's a cute little happy face Mikasa, duh!"

I looked down at my shoulder, noticing an accumulating amount of crumbs, only one person it could be…

"Sasha! You're here too!"

She smiled widely, continuing to shovel an entire _loaf _of bread into her mouth. Glad to see she's still the same gluttonous Sasha we've always known.

"Of course I'm here! This school had the closest proximity to the convenience store!"

Okay, I don't know what a convenience store is but I can already tell this Sasha is like Jean. We know her, but we don't know _her. _This is starting to get weird, why are all of our friends here? I peeked over to Armin to notice he seemed lost in thought, probably thinking up possible theories; he was always smart like that.

"Ehem, everyone quiet down now, we're about to start the ceremony."

Sasha shoved the rest of the loaf into her face, brushed off her skirt and sat behind us. I wonder where everyone else is. We saw Jean and Sasha already, but how about everyone else? I looked over at Eren, who seemed entranced in this official's speech on responsibility, leadership and how to lead a successful year. I had to contain the giggle that was trying to escape; it seemed so like him to be engrossed in this kind of speech.

The official finished his speech and the audience let out a roaring clap of applause, his speech was followed up by short speeches by each of what I assumed now are the teachers here. It was getting closer to Levi and I was slightly confused as to why he was up there, not that anything here made any sense anyway.

"Alright, now I'd like to introduce the new military history teacher, Corporal Levi-huh? Corporal? What-oh whatever, here he is!"

"Oh _this _should be good."

Eren fell back into a fit of laughter watching our short leader taking the stand to address the students, and I had to admit I had to hold back a laugh myself. There was no way this would go well.

"Alright brats, apparently I have the misfortune of having to teach you miscreants about the history of military…Not sure how useful it will be, or how relevant…Yeah, that's it."

Wow, he left the stand at that and everyone looked at him in awe, as if saying "did he really just say that?" Yes, yes he said that. As to be expected of Corporal Levi. I looked over to see Eren hiding his face in Armin's shoulder, laughing harder than he should have been and Armin just sitting there with his lip twitching slightly.

Basically all the rest of the speeches didn't hold anything against his. Everyone clapped when they needed to, and it appeared that we'd finished with the teacher speeches.

"Wait!"

Almost.

"I'm here I'm here! Hold the phone I'm coming!"

Literally the smallest woman I had ever seen came barreling down the walk way, practically launching herself onto the stage; the official tapped his foot impatiently, looking as if he was extremely impatient.

"Miss Gottlieb, you're late, _again."_

She laughed nervously, trying to apologize the best she could while backing up and-successfully backing into the stand, almost knocking it over. She flailed a bit and caught it, setting it back up right. Geez this woman is a _mess. _

"E-Ehem, good morning everyone! My name is Odila Gottlieb; I'll be the assistant military history teacher! Please bear with me okay? Okay!"

She seemed like a good enough person, not very graceful though. We watched her meander over to Levi and we assumed she was introducing herself. He gave her that look, you know, _that look_ and her face went from beaming and smiling to slightly freaked out. Yet she was _still _smiling, how odd.

The ceremony ended with us all going to the entrance of the school and having to look up what class we were in. I was by some miracle with Eren and Armin in room 1-108, with Levi being our homeroom teacher, funny how things played out.

"Tsk!"

Speaking of Levi…

* * *

Levi's POV

* * *

"Uh sir! It's a pleasure to be teaching with you, sir!"

Dear God someone save me from this bubbly little ball of person, if she calls me _sir _one more time…

"Sir!"

Son of a bitch.

"Listen Gottlieb, I don't quite understand what's going on right now, but if you _continue _to call me sir this arrangement-whatever the hell it may be- _will not be pleasant." _

It's weird having to look _down _at someone this much, she appears to have shrunk even _more _upon my statement, _good._

"I'm sorry Mr. Corporal Levi si-er, uhm sorry it's just that you're my superior and…"

The way she talks to me is weird, and not just in a 'she is really odd' kind of way, but in a kind of 'why does she feel the need to address me like…_that.' _Way. It's fucking weird.

"It's okay, just don't do it again."

I need to find the rest of my squad, I don't have time to waste on idle chit-chat with my co-teacher-which, I don't even know _why _the hell I'm a teacher. What kind of military history could I teach? Aside from the history I know which I assume isn't even _relevant _to these people. Just as I'm attempting to leave she starts sputtering out words. _Again. _

"B-but…We have to start our class!"

…God help me.

* * *

Alrighty! I really love writing in Levi's POV, it's so fun writing like an ass bahaha. Definitely have to write more for him. also, I have drawn Miss Odila Gottlieb, here is my Deviant Art page (copy and paste), check it out if you have time! Anyway please keep reviewing and let me know your thoughts, everyone's opinions are welcome :)

Ps: I drew her before writing this story out

Deviant Art Odila Gottlieb: art/Attack-on-Titan-OC-423744249?q=gallery%3AZoKayy&qo=0

xXxHoneyRosexXx


End file.
